1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular torque converter. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement that makes it easier to check assembly of a thrust bearing during manufacturing and the like of the vehicular torque converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A torque converter is a fluid power-transmitting device that is provided in a power transmission path between a power source and an automatic transmission of a vehicle and multiplies torque generated by that power source and transmits it to the automatic transmission. The torque converter is provided with a thrust bearing that is assembled onto a turbine hub and rotatably supports a one-way clutch in the circumferential direction with respect to the turbine hub (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-132526). Recently, there is a trend to make the thrust bearing thinner in order to make the torque converter as thin as possible due to a demand to make devices smaller.
With the related art, in order to prevent the thrust bearing from being left out or assembled backwards or the like, the torque converter is provided with a structure in which the height of the assembled turbine when it is assembled properly differs from that when the thrust bearing is missing or has been assembled backwards or the like. In order to make the torque converter as thin as possible, however, it is necessary to eliminate this structure which provided for the sole purpose of checking assembly.